A previously known mobile intensive-care stretcher is formed with an instrument placing under the stretcher with each instruments being manoeuvrable and readable from the side.
Another previously known mobile intensive-care stretcher is formed with an instrument placing at the head-end of the stretcher where also manoeuvring and monitoring takes place.
Such prior instrument placings do, on one hand, not act disturbing on medical actions since the instruments are located at a distance from the action area, but on the other hand, these placings represent difficulties upon certain actions by virtue of the distance from the action location. Thus, these instruments in these known stretchers may be difficult to quickly be able to monitor and manoeuvre during an action.